


Is This a Bad Thing?

by pyronapp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Tommyinnit, lesbian tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyronapp/pseuds/pyronapp
Summary: Tommy stared at the bathroom mirror. He didn't expect anything to change, it was him in the mirror, his square chin, his broad shoulders, his flat chest.Except, it wasn't him.
Relationships: None lol get ranboozled
Comments: 17
Kudos: 688





	Is This a Bad Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of blood (only once)

Tommy stared at the bathroom mirror. He didn't expect anything to change, it was him in the mirror, his square chin, his broad shoulders, his flat chest. 

Except, it wasn't him. 

He didn't want it to be him, he didn't know why but whenever he caught himself in a reflection he wanted to visibly recoil and scream at it in anger. 

Why?

He hasn't had a problem with his reflection before, not that he loved his image but he didn't hate it. Now it made him want to punch the mirror until he couldn't see anything but broken shards and the blood from his knuckles. 

Why was he so angry?

Why did his meer image make him so full of ungodly rage? He didn't know, it only hurt him in the end. He messed with his hair. He wondered if his parents would let him grow it out, maybe to shoulder length.

_'Or longer?'_

Tommy shook his head at the pesky voice. He couldn't, people would mistake him for a girl, surely. 

_'But is that a bad thing?'_

This time, he didn't ignore the voice. Is it really a bad thing? _No_ , he wanted to say no so badly, but what would his parents think if he suddenly started acting like a girl? What would his fans think? 

_'Do you want to be a girl?'_

The voice almost sounded comforting. Does he want to be a girl? Does the sound of long hair, dresses, a slimmer frame, being called she or her, does it bring him joy? 

_Yes_ , he decided, _yes it does_. He- no, _she_ wanted to have long hair, _she_ wanted to wear dresses and skirts, _she_ wanted a slimmer frame, _she_ wanted to be called _she_ and _her_. 

She took a shaky breath, looking back into the mirror and into her own eyes. She looked at the square chin, broad shoulders, short hair. "I want to be a girl." Once the words fell from her lips euphoria crashed onto her. 

_Yes, yes, I want to be a girl. I want to be a girl. Say it again. Say it again._

"I want to be a girl." This time when she said it tears fell, a smile on her lips that read _'Finally, I found you!'_

She had to tell someone. 

She sped out of the bathroom, almost tripping over her dog in the process before beelining it to her room. Once she was there she grabbed her phone, typing the first contact in her contact list. 

**Tommy**  
> wilbur

 **Wilbur**  
> Hey Tommy, whats up?

 **Tommy**  
> you said youll say trans right until you die right

 **Wilbur**  
> Yes, I did say that, why? Are you okay?

 **Tommy**  
> wilbur  
> i think im a girl

There was a few seconds of silence, Tommy _(Tommy? Is that still her name?)_ bit her lip.

**Wilbur**  
> I'm happy for you, and very proud that you trusted me with this information. Do you still go by Tommy?

 **Tommy**  
> i dont know  
> it feels weird

 **Wilbur**  
> Do you want help looking for a new name?

 **Tommy**  
> nah, i think i have one in mind  
> hold on

 **Wilbur**  
> Huh?  
> Tommy?

 **Tamara**  
> there  
> tammy for short  
> i liked tommy

 **Wilbur**  
> Tamara  
> Tammy  
> Very pretty, Tams 

**Tammy**  
> thank you wilbur  
> can you do a pronouns paragraph for me? for a little validation please?

 **Wilbur**  
> Tammy is one of my best friends, she's so fun to be around, sometimes she's annoying but it's okay, she's like my little sister. 

**Tammy**  
> thank you wilby

 **Wilbur**  
> No problem, Tams  
>I love you

 **Tammy**  
> you too big man 

**Wilbur**  
> Want me to tell everyone else?

 **Tammy**  
> please? im too nervous

Tammy's phone chimed and she looked at the notification, Wilbur had already texted their private discord server. 

**[Wimblur (Wilbur)]**  
@everyone Tommy recently came out to me as a trans girl, she uses she/her and goes by Tamara or Tammy. If you don't agree with this I will personally come to your door and shove my foot up your ass. 

**[Dadza (Philza)]**  
Pogggg

 **[pissbaby (Dream)]**  
Congrats Tammy! Im proud of you

 **[Ranboob (Ranboo)]**  
Trans pog! 

**[bees? (Tubbo)]**  
Lesbianinnit? Twirch chat confirmed??

 **[swipnip (Sapnap)]**  
I am so surprised you spelled lesbian correctly  
Also thats so cool dude!! Dudette? Shit have I messed up already

 **[lesbianinnit (Tammy)]**  
POG IM A LESBIAN NOW

 **[bees?]**  
LESBIAN POG

 **[me perdonas (Quackity)]**  
What is a woman

 **[lesbianinnit]**  
ME BIG Q

 **[me perdonas]**  
Holy shit  
Thats so cool Tammy  
I always knew I could talk to women

 **[lesbianinnit]**  
LOL

Tammy smiled at her phone, the overwhelming positivity from all her friends made her day so much better. And when she eventually came out to her family and fans, her friends were still there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
